Toasters HAVE Returned
by Moonsetta
Summary: Sequel to Toasters ALWAYS Return  This time, revenge is all soooooo crummy. Bread crumbs that is! Countdown:2


Hey everyone, trying to reduce this list as fast as I can since my friend already has me writing Young Justice fan-fiction and I feel like I'm losing my hold on TMNT, but I still love me some turtles! ^_^

*Grabs turtle tots from "A New Start"* I'm going to miss you guys sooooooo much. T_T

"ANIKI help! She's got us again!"

"Moonsetta!"

*Drops turtle tots.* Overprotective big brother!

Well anyways here's the sequel (wow, I just realized for not liking sequels I'm sure writing a lot of them. I'm hypocritical now but I don't care at this moment.) to "Toasters ALWAYS Return."

Raph: What happened to the waffle iron that was trying to kill you?

I unplugged it! ^_^

Raph: *Glares at Leo*

Leo: I didn't tell her to.

Anyways, before a certain someone shish-kabobs me with a sai or sword. *Gets glares from Raph and Leo.* I just want to thank Who. Our random IMing conversations gave me these ideas. She's great for inspiration and to have a smiley war with. Although, I will despise that threat of gummy bears for ALL ETERNITY!

Well, I don't own TMNT. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cords drug out of soft soil and slunk off, dragging the lumps of melted and deformed metal behind them.<p>

"Welcome brother Smelted Smoker. Tonight, we burn reptilian skin!"

"MWA HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Mikey yawned after swallowing his last bit of oven toasted toast.<p>

"We'll be getting another one tomorrow," Don mentioned, motioning to the empty spot on their kitchen counter.

"Yeah, try to stay out of the kitchen Fearless," Raph scoffed before ducking into his room.

"Toasters just hate me," Leo said, slapping his forehead before slumping off to his room himself.

"We might want to see about alternate breakfast foods besides toast and waffles," the genius turtle muttered before turning his eyes to Mikey, who had his eyes as wide as they could be.

"Or maybe I could build one."

The orange banded turtle smiled before skipping off to his room. Oh great, he was in a _good _mood. He'd be up playing his game guy and reading comics forever.

Shaking his head, and planning to work on a new anti-virus program, Don slipped into his lab. Currently having every intention to get to bed before Splinter came in and whacked him in the head until he went to bed, or Raph came in and dragged him to bed by his foot, very painful with his skull hitting the stone floor, or Leo came in and fried everything he was working on.

Maybe he should check for bodily magnetism. It has been proven that magnets can crash a computer, why not destroy a toaster too?

Well, research time. He got to work.

Unbeknownst to the four brothers, and the single rat. Metal pieces of nightmares were dragging themselves across the wet stones of the sewer tunnels.

In the darkness, a cord reached up, finding the control pad that opened to a place both familiar and haunting. One by one they split up, each dragging themselves to their own personal want of vengeance. Five different groups, some strangling to get up onto spikes and plates of small legs that were no longer there, cords bursting out with electricity every now and then.

* * *

><p>Slinking away from the others, Big Mama reentered the kitchen she had called home and swung her way up onto the counter. The others had fixed her all up, nice and pretty for this time. Now, she just had to wait…<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey smacked his lips together in his only half conscious state. Were those, burnt toast crumbs?<p>

He slowly opened his eyes. Grey. Something grey. Master Splinter.

A black, broken cord wrapped around his throat and the youngest turtle saw the neon sparks of _Fried. _

* * *

><p>Don woke half out of his chair, his head was on it but, the rest of his was on the floor. He lifted his head, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek and glanced over at his computer screen.<p>

_2:03am_

Yep, about the time Splinter walks in and whacks him with his walking stick until he goes to bed. He went to get up but then found that he couldn't move. The turtle looked up to see an extremely long white cord wrapped around both of his wrists. A grating sound of metal on plastic made him glance up.

It was-

_Crash!_

And that was all the invite needed as Crash jumped up and let gravity take over.

* * *

><p>Leo would've seriously rethought about eating that pizza before bed if he were conscious.<p>

Silver metal gleamed in the corner as a familiar form tip-toed its way across the floor. Unfortunately, a loose spring fell as the form moved and the blue banded turtle grumbled in his sleep. He moved his head back and forth on his pillow and then turned his head in the direction of the form.

Poor thing fell flat.

_Sir-Fork-Slayed_

He hadn't stood a chance against the Destroyer's existence.

* * *

><p><em>Sparky <em>and _Sprite Spazz _had decided to work together, but even through the rat had it's eyes closed, the memories came of those staring rodent eyes.

Working together hadn't helped. They didn't even make to the door. Splinter stared at them through it!

* * *

><p>The remaining toasters had followed their respective friends, except for the loner.<p>

_Captain-I-Got-Thrown-Through-A-Brick-Wall _made his way back out the door. A certain hard headed vigilante in his burning rage, and he lived on the other side of town.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the turtles woke up to find a brand new toaster sitting in their kitchen.<p>

"Uh, you know I suddenly feel like omelets," Mikey said, sliding around the countertop to reach the fridge for eggs and vegetables he could fry.

"I think some oatmeal would help me balance my diet," Don muttered, heading to the cabinets.

Splinter, Raph and Leo glanced sideways at each other, all shrugged in unison and decided on waffles for their breakfast.

Across the room, Big Mama's slots curved. That was good. Just get a little closer.

_Spark! Splutter! Shatter!_

Darn it! Leo had existed again.

* * *

><p>Whistles nonchalantly before running out door.<p>

Review before I'm dead!

Leo: I will kill you! Toasters do not hate me!

Reviews?

~Moonsetta


End file.
